


Out of the Shadows

by Femshell



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Solo Triplets!AU, Solo triplets, Vampires, angsty kylo, slightly more Kylo/Reader, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femshell/pseuds/Femshell
Summary: You Suspect your boyfriends of hiding something from you. When you finally confront them will they abandon you or trust you with their secret?





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work I have ever written. I love Vampire lore and hope you enjoy how I think our favorite triplets would be undead!

Your new boyfriends had been nothing less than an absolute dream. You loved each of them in your own way and they had taught and shown you things that seemed straight out of your own personal fairy tales. There was always a strange rift though. It kept you from reaching that final level of closeness with them you recently were beginning to crave, to wonder about. This odd distance made itself apparent once or twice every month and very early in the mornings. The boys would evade you or you’d see them around with others after they didn’t respond your calls. You’d never been to their place and they were strictly against selfies. Unsatisfied with any secrets between your tight knit group, you sat and waited in your apartment for your favorite boys, finally deciding to risk being overbearing in order to discover the truth. They all walked in the door together quieter than usual. Upon seeing you sitting upright with your shoulders tense, they gave each other a look that they couldn’t have possibly assumed you missed.  
“What’s the matter darling? You’re text was so formal,” Ben inquired, raising a brow.  
“Did we do something wrong?” Matt took steps closer to you. They were all standing there, not taking off there shoes or their jackets. Kylo, the quietest, said nothing but had the most knowing gaze of all. The brooding giant seemed to understand your capabilities at unraveling the truth. “Nothings wrong ! I just wanted to see my dashing gentleman...” you defended.  
“And” Ben picked up on the words hanging on your lips.  
“And I just wanted to have a quick chat. No big deal” the candles illuminating the living room cast menacing shadows on their angular faces. Kylo went to sit down on the chair perpendicular to your couch. Sweet Matt rushed to your side and hugged you.  
“Well of course we’ll talk. What’s up?” He smiled. The expression his mouth made contradicted the rest of his body. The sweat speckling his brow and his wider-than-normal eyes communicated an act. After a great intake of breath, you started the speech you had prepared. “I feel that over the past few months we’ve really become close. I’ve greatly enjoyed all the time we’ve spent together and couldn’t dream of a life without all of you“ by the time the last worst had left your mouth they all appeared to be stricken with dread. Kylo’s hand were balled to fists and he kept his head down. Ben looked off into another room taking extremely deep breaths. Matt just couldn’t decide to keep his gaze in one place. His busy eyes just flickered anywhere that wasn’t your face. “Now I know that there’s something you’ve been keeping from me. I have my suspicions but I really hope that you’ll decide to tell me. It’s a lot to ask, I know. However, I want to support you and become closest to you. I want to share everything with you and you may not think I’m ready but I am” you pleaded. You sat quiet not ready for their response. Ben walked up to you and caressed your chin with his finger. He traced it across you jaw and lightly guided you up to stand. “Oh little one. We meant to tell you. Keeping things from you is more difficult than we predicted. You must know we only did it for your protection” he purred at you. Your mind grew hazy at his soft voice. You fought against complacency however. You wouldn’t rest until you knew. You were in far too deep.  
“I mean we could always show her” Matt chimed next to you. You’re eyes were still unable to tear away from Ben’s amused gaze.  
“Matt,” Kylo snapped harshly.  
“There’s no better way to answer her question,” the innocent blonde explained.  
“Absolutely not. “ Kylo tried to dissolve any further thoughts on the matter.  
“You mean suck my blood,” you finally breathed quietly. Their heads all snapped to you.  
“Ah so you do know” Ben pulled back. You swirled around trying to reach all three of them.  
“I still want to be with you. All of you. Is doesn’t matter” you begged.  
“You have no idea what you’re saying. We’re monsters. You realize what it means staying with us? You’ll never have a normal life.” Kylo was negative once again.  
“I don’t care” you fought.  
“It’s a lot to give up” Ben added in his own reluctance.  
“I don’t care” you repeated.  
“Nothing will be the same.” Matt tacked on the last offer for you to reject them. You held strong.  
“I. Don’t. Care” you finalized your determination to be theirs aloud. Ben rushed in to kiss you. Surprised, your eyes grew wide until you felt his feelings. It was a strong kiss but he was slightly smiling into it. He was thrilled you hadn’t abandoned them. It was the first time in as long as he could remember that he had been able to completely open up to a woman. You kissed him back filled with relief. You reached your hand out to Matt. He clasped it and stood to rest his head on your shoulder. As Ben pulled away you caught your breath and Matt's fingers brushed your collarbone.  
“We’re so glad you didn’t reject us” Matt divulged.  
“I would never” You reminded your sweet and awkward companion. He pecked your cheek and you embraced him. He lifted you off the ground as flurry of giggles arose from your lightened chest. You stepped back from Matt and turned to Kylo, who was still sitting. You gave him your brightest smile and unable to resist, he sighed and he stood up. You bounded up to him. You rested your forehead against his chest.  
“You don’t have to do this you know” he strained out. You weren’t sure if he was referring to them feeding on you or you staying with them but you had the same answer to both concerns. You rested your hand on his cheek, softly applying pressure.  
“I know. I also know there’s no men I’d rather be with” you drew nearer to him. You rose onto your tip toes to softly place your lips against his. His bottom lip that was almost trembling against yours. You spoiled him with a long reassuring kiss. Facing the other two brothers who smiled upon you, you nodded. “Show me.”  
The two brothers stalked towards you. Their recent adoring looks twisted to reveal their sudden need to taste you. Kylo pulled you back against his chest and began kissing your now exposed neck. Ben traced feathery fingers up and down your curved sides. Matt crouched and placed butterfly kisses over your lower abdomen. Your body relaxed while your mind raced with fears and urges.  
“You smell so good angel” Ben whispered next to your ear as goosebumps cascaded over every inch of your revealed flesh. You released a shaky breath you hadn’t realized you had been withholding. Kylo scattered slow deliberate presses of his lips to the right side of your neck, the left side, and now down your left arm. Needing him to be closer your opportunity to protest was taken away as Ben kissed you insistently. His tongue felt out every inch of your mouth as he deepened the contact. He pulled away as you gasped for air, eyes half closed. The anticipation was turning your stomach the more they teased. Ben pecked down your jawline and soon replaced Kylo at the right side of your neck. Matt speckled happy playful kisses lower onto your right thigh. He turned your leg out to showcase your inner thigh to his adoring gaze. You felt lips at every major blood point on your body, and all of a sudden none. Instead, long wet muscles caressed the inches of your flesh and prepped you for what you could only imagine to be the most painful part. Kylo momentarily left your wrist unattended. This drew your attention. He looked at you waiting to continue, the other gods cherishing your skin hesitated as well. You nodded your head sharing the most loving gaze you could manage among the sensuality of the moment. They only hesitated for a half second more before giving your skin it’s last strokes of their tongues. All three spots were suddenly pierced by what felt like impossibly thick shallow needles. You winced, muscles tensing. This initial shock subsided though, to reveal a much more enjoyable experience. You failed to hold in a moan as you felt your life force being absorbed by the men you practically worshipped. A fever rippled through your body. You were apart of them now and the feeling of being forever intertwined had you panting. The sensation causing small noises of enormous pleasure to fall unabashedly from your mouth. One by one they withdrew their fangs and lapped at the blood spilling from the punctures. You felt drunk as the room slightly spun. Breathing normally became a task you failed to perform. Your boys all looked at you with blood smeared across their lips. They looked regal,fearsome, and anxious. They each supported you as you looked at their hazy forms.  
“Are you alright love?” Matt rose up from his place at your thigh. You nodded smiling brightly. Words were also something your mind couldn’t fathom. The rush still felt fresh to your senses. The slowness of time helped you cling to your newfound high. Kylo exited the scene towards the kitchen. As Ben and Matt led you to sit down, you looked at your rug which now had blood stains. This forced your queasiness to transform into the unpleasant kind and you jerked you head to avoid looking at the horrific evidence. This quick movement however caused your neck wound to sear with pain. You let out a whine and went to clutch the origin of the discomfort. The boys saw you aggravate your wound and immediately helped you. Kylo came back with food and bandages and they each patched up the spots they caused as you cheerfully ate a cookie.  
“You taste wonderful princess” Matt murmured, blushing, while finishing the last touches on the wrap around your thigh. You could only imagine how much deeper your blush was as you looked away to to face Ben.  
“I've never tasted blood so fine” Ben kissed your neck after securing the gauze at your neck. Your blush only deepened as you finally looked to Kylo. He just looked at your wrist with a look of regret and guilt. Still not fully recovered, you staggered to the kitchen. Each creature of the night following closely behind you as you teetered to your final destination. With damp wash rag in hand, you climbed on the counter and beckoned Kylo forward first. You started cleaning the blood off his face and he looked prepped to cry. You just swayed side to side, still a bit drowsy, as you became mesmerized by cleaning Kylo’s face of every drop. Satisfied with his now clean look, you pulled him close and gave him a smooch before reaching out to Matt. Your mischievous blonde bloodsucker blushed a red, rich enough to rival the scarlet on his face, as you attended to him. Delivering your finishing kiss, you threw a beckoning smile at Ben as he sauntered in between your legs. You giggled as he playfully avoided your now pink wash rag.  
“You haven’t said a word” Kylo said behind you as you rung out the rag in the sink.  
“To be honest I’m still a bit out of it” you confessed. “That was.... beyond amazing” you sighed, continuing to recall your new favorite memory.  
“As it was for us,” Ben reassured, pulling a hand back through his hair.  
Looking at the kitchen clock but still unable to make it out at 100% clarity, you voiced how late it was and how drowsy you had become. They offered to all help you to bed but you specifically asked Kylo to accompany you your bedroom. You snuggled into bed as Kylo stood over you. He turned to go. “Ky” you reached out. This was his name for when you were extremely affectionate. He came back to stand by your bed. You pulled the covers aside for him and he climbed in. You faced him, silence dominating the setting. “What’s wrong” you knew something was off ever since he drank your blood. He read more on the mopey side of the spectrum. Your gothic prince denied you an answer by just looking away. “Was I - did I not taste good” your mind went to the worst scenario in your thoughts.  
“Of course not” he finally responded. “It’s just seeing you-...hurting you only makes me hate what I am even more. I need to gain more control, more power over what I am.” He finally unburdened himself to your willing ears.  
“Of course you will Kylo you’re the strongest person I know.” You reassured your lover.  
“(Y/n)-“ he started but you didn’t let him finish.  
“Kylo what happened back there was probably one of the most wonderful erotic experiences of my life. You made that happen. I’m absolutely fine and it was because of your control that none of you made me a complete meal” you kissed him to help him understand how grateful you were for him. “Matt! Ben!” You called. Your second and third boyfriends came in to see you snuggling with Kylo. You didn’t even have to ask before they were climbing in the bed too. You laid on Kylo’s chest while holding Ben’s hand and tangling your legs with Matt. You were so exhausted at this point nothing could keep you conscious. With a small smile on your lips you drifted off dreaming of eternity with your immortal triplets.


End file.
